Koori こおり
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Setangkai es krim di tengah musim panas. Wajahmu memerah karena musim panaskah atau membayangkan... Semi Canon


Panasnya kota membuat kepala sang calon penerus _kekkaishi_ generasi ke-22 dari keluarga Sumimura serasa ingin meletup. Walaupun ia mengantuk karena kekurangan tidur gara-gara mengejar siluman yang selalu muncul di sekolahnya (dulunya ex-_Karasumori_) setiap malamnya, tapi pemuda berambut jabrik ini sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Kesialan _plus-plus_. Kepalanya yang sakit bertambah sakit. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan segera duduk di depan kipas angin sambil memakan es krim.

Es krim?

Sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yoshimori. Instingnya dibidang masak-memasak muncul. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mampir ke _konbini_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

**Kekkaishi (****結界****師****)****Ierou Tanabe****(Tanabe Yellow)**

**[ | Romance & Friendship | Semi Canon – sebuah scene yang tak pernah ada di anime/manga | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai. Tanpa menunggu teman-temannya keluar, Yoshimori langsung melarikan diri dari kelas. Membuat Tabata Hiromu sang bank data berjalan dan Ichigaya Tomonori bertanya-tanya. Namun mereka tak terlalu mengacuhkan pemuda yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa itu.

Setengah berlari Yoshimori menuju _konbini_ yang terletak di dekat rumahnya. Udara panas sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak _cream_, susu cair, satu set telur, beberapa bungkus vanili, sekilo gula dan sebuah melon berukuran sedang. Ia juga mengambil beberapa jenis essen buah secara asal. Toh ia suka semua rasa itu.

Yoshimori langsung membayar ke kasir dan berlari ke rumahnya. Tanpa mengganti baju ia langsung ke dapur. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling, memastikan sang kakek tak berada di area dapur. Atau sebaiknya ia membuat _kekkai_ yang cukup luas agar kegiatannya membuat es tak terganggu. Ide terakhir sepertinya sangat bagus.

_Kekkai_ telah selesai di bentuk. Ia mengeluarkan _blender_, kotak plastik, cetakan es tangkai, pengaduk, panci berukuran sedang dan pengaduk.

Pertama putra kedua keluarga Sumimura itu membelah melon, mengupas, membuang biji-biji dan mem_blender_nya hingga halus. Melon yang telah benar-benar halus kemudian ditaruh ke dalam panci. Selanjutnya ia memasukkan _cream_ dan susu cair. Seluruhnya dipanaskan dengan api kecil sambil terus diaduk. Ketika adonan tampak panas dengan tanda gelembung udara mulai naik, Yoshimori menurunkan panci dari kompor.

Selanjutnya Yoshimori memecahkan telur dimana kuning dan putih telurnya dimasukkan ke dalam _blender_ lalu ditambahkan gula dan vanile. Semua adonan di_blender_ hingga rata. Lalu dituangkan ke dalam panci berisi adonan pertama.

Semuanya kemudian dipanaskan lagi, sambil diaduk terus hingga mengental. Setelah kental ia mengangin-anginkan sebentar adonan lalu kemudian dituangkan ke dalam kotak plastik yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Yoshimori lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kulkas. Ia harus mendiamkan adonan selama tiga hingga empat jam ke depan, tergantung keadaan es krimnya.

Nantinya adonan itu dipindahkan ke dalam _freezer_ dengan syarat setiap satu jam sekali diaduk agar tidak terjadi pengkristalan es. Setelah tiga hingga empat kali pengadukan yang membutuhkan waktu tiga hingga empat jam pula baru bisa disajikan. Kira-kira semua proses menghabiskan waktu kurang-sama dengan delapan jam.

Sebuah senyum mengambang dibibir Yoshimori membayangkan ia bisa menikmati makanan paling menyejukkan sepulang sekolah besok.

Satu hal yang pasti, sepertinya ia malam ini ia akan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Semoga Tokine dan Gen bisa mengerti.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Shishio Gen datang lebih cepat dari Yoshimori dan Tokine seperti biasa. Ia duduk di beranda atas gedung sambil memegang alang-alang yang ia ambil entah dari mana. Beberapa saat kemudian Tokine datang dengan langkah yang santai. Malam ini Hakubi memang belum mengendus adanya siluman yang datang menghampiri bekas tanah Karasumori.

"Selamat malam, Gen-_kun_. Datang cepat seperti biasa ya?" sapanya ringan sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Gen mengangguk. Namun matanya seperti mencari-cari. Tokine segera sadar dan langsung terkikik ringan.

"Kau mencari Yoshimori? Dia sibuk dengan kegiatan dapurnya. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat malam ini," jelas Tokine sambil melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruhnya di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang tak berbunga. "Bahkan mungkin ia tak datang. Ia benar-benar sibuk."

Gen tidak memberi respon apa-apa, Namun ia melempar pandangan ke arah pucuk tertinggi pohon sakura.

"Mari makan Gen-_kun_. Aku membawa bekal makan malamku kali ini. Ibu menyiapkan kotak bekal lebih," tawar Tokine sambil membuka satu-persatu bekalnya.

Pemuda setengah siluman itu mengangguk kecil sebelum melompat turun dari tempatnya semula. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Bukan gugup karena ia hanya berdua saja dengan Tokine tapi sebuah perasaan kehilangan. Kehilangan pemuda yang selalu menjadi lawannya berbicara.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Lagi-lagi Yoshimori menguap lebar di tengah pelajaran. Setelah adukan terakhir tadi malam, Madarao sang anjing siluman milik keluarganya merasakan keberadaan siluman yang cukup banyak di tanah Karasumori yang kini menjadi sekolahnya. Untunglah semua prosesi (?) pembuatan es telah selesai sempurna. Jika tidak, mungkin ia tak akan mau berlari terburu-buru datang ke sekolahnya. Akhirnya, lagi-lagi ia harus pulang dini hari setelah menghabisi semua siluman yang ternyata datang bergerombolan. Tokine memukulnya keras karena datang terlambat sedangkan Gen hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aneh sekali.

Ia sama sekali belum sempat mencicipi es buatannya. Entah seperti apa rasanya. Tentu saja ia merasa penasaran. Ia membuat es hingga lima kotak dan beberapa dimasukkan dalam cetakan. Bila rasanya memuaskan ia berniat untuk memberi Tokine, gadis yang selalu ia sukai.

Waktu berjalan lambat hingga waktu pelajaran habis. Ia bahkan tak tidur saat jam pelajaran sehingga membuat setiap guru-guru dan teman sekelasnya merasa heran. Hiromu sampai menulis rekor pertama kali Yoshimori tak tertidur di kelas selama pelajaran di dalam catatannya. Sayangnya pemuda jabrik ini sama sekali tak berniat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Otaknya terlalu dipenuhi es krim.

Tiba saatnya jam pelajaran selesai, Yoshimori segera mengemasi barang-barang dan berniat langsung pulang. Tapi alangkah kagetnya dirinya mendapi seseorang yang menunggunya di pintu kelas.

Shishio Gen?

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Gen berdiri kikuk ketika Yoshimura menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa kau ke kelasku?" tanya Yoshimori dengan tatapan penasaran.

Tapi yang ditanya malah hanya diam. Gen pun tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Mana mungkin ia menanyakan alasan pemuda yang dihadapannya terlambat datang tadi malam. Mau ditaruh kemana wajahnya.

"Ah," suara Yoshimori mengejutkan pemuda yang biasanya selalu awas itu. "Aku membuat sesuatu di rumah. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti setelah sampai di rumahku."

Tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yoshimori. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali. Apa yang ia ingin tunjukkan padanya? Apakah sesuatu yang menjadi alasan bagi Yoshimori untuk terlambat datang malam tadi? Di dalam kepalanya bergumul pikiran-pikiran aneh. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah sampai di dapur rumah keluarga Sumimura.

"Tunggu sebentar, duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambilnya." Yoshimori melempar tasnya di atas meja makan lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam _freezer_ lalu membawanya keluar. Cetakan es berisi yang es bertangkai. Ia dengan telaten menarik dua tangkai es lalu memasukkan sisanya kembali ke dalam _freezer_ dan berjalan ke meja makan. "Makanlah." Yoshimori menyodorkan salah satu es krim ke tangannya.

Gen menerima tangkai es dengan bingung. "Kau terlambat karena membuat ini semalam?"

Yoshimori tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Makanlah dan ceritakan padaku rasanya."

Tatapan Gen beralih pada es yang dihadapannya. Dengan cuaca musim panas seperti ini memang cocok sekali memakan es. Pelan ia mulai mencecap cairan beku itu. Aroma melon menguar di mulutnya diiringi dengan lumernya gumpalan beku di lidahnya. Memberi sensasi lembut, manis, dingin dan segar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Enak." Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoshimori bersemangat. Ia lalu menjilat bagian puncak es krimnya. Dan sepertinya ia puas dengan karyanya. Lalu ia memberi jilatan panjang di sepanjang batang es krim. Kemudian ia mengemut pelan bagian puncak sebelum ia melakukan jilatan panjang. Itu dilakukan berulang-ulang sehingga membuat wajah pemuda Ayakasi itu memanas. Sebuah bayangan aneh menghampiri benak Gen membuat ia tertunduk lalu bergerak kikuk menjilati es krimnya.

"Gen... kau kena demam musim panas?" tanya Yoshimori menatap Gen dengan tatapan cemas. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari cairan es krim mengotori bibirnya memberi kesan ehm- _nakal_.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

"Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat ini," ucap Yoshimori puas ketika akan membuang tangkai es krimnya ke tong sampah. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel memcuci tangan dan mulutnya.

"Ya. Itu lumayan," tanggap Gen singkat sambil mengikuti langkah Yoshimori.

"Kau tidak sopan, _baka_!" umpat Yoshimori. Ia mengelap tangan dan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Untuk siapa lagi sisanya?" tanya Gen penasaran mngecuhkan umpatan Yoshimori.

"Ayah, Toshimori, kakek dan tentu saja Tokine," jawab Yoshimori riang.

Jawaban Yoshimori seketika membuat hati Gen mengkerut.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author note :**

Saya suka es krim. Malam ini (27 Maret 2013) saya iseng membeli es krim bertangkai rasa coklat dan '_tada_!_'_ ide untuk membuat fic ini muncul. Saya sama sekali tak mengerti mengenai masak memasak. Semuanya saya sadur dari "Google" dengan _keyword_ cara membuat es krim sederhana dan kemudian disederhanakan bahasa yang saya mengerti. _Well_, jangan percaya resep diatas terlalu banyak karena saya tak bisa menjamin apa-apa dengan rasa dan bentuk yang tercipta.

Silahkan berkunjung, bergabung dan _like_ ke Komunitas dan Grup PFFI teman-teman FFn Indonesia. _I'm very please with your visit_. Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia sedang menyelenggarakan event "Saatnya Menikmati Teh".

Syarat dan ketentuan.

1 Fandom dan rating bebas.

2 Temanya cinta.

3 Mengusung moto PFFI, 'Kebebasan Tanpa Kebablasan.'

4 Mencantumkan event '**Saat Menikmati Teh**' dan memberikan link ke PFFI.

5 Waktunya hingga tanggal 15 April 2013.

Info lebih lengkap silahkan bergabung ke Grup dan like Komuniti-nya...

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_Essen : perasa makanan_

_Konbini : toko kecil, mini market_

_Blender : yang saya tahu benda yang menggunakan motor sebagai mesin utama menggerak 3 mata pisau utama ini digunakan untung membuat jus. Jangan tanyakan pada saya mengapa mereka malah digunakan untuk membuat es krim_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

**Jangan lupa mengisi kolom review**


End file.
